


The Word On The Street Is The Fire In Your Heart Is Out

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Series: Big Gay High School AU [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorders, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: They met him the first day of high school, and hell, Forsyth had never seen such a beautiful man before.More a boy than he was now, Lukas had been all soft baby face and dazzling smiles and gentle demeanor.He was so different from Python, who had always been a little rough around the edges. So different from Forsyth himself, who people often likened to a particularly energetic and dumb golden retriever.Forsyth was firmly of the belief that someone that perfect would never look twice at either one of them.But look twice Lukas did. And he looked again and again.





	The Word On The Street Is The Fire In Your Heart Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration song for this one is Wonderwall by Oasis

In a lot of ways, Forsyth saw himself and Python in Tobin and Gray.

Grew up together, inseparable. Fell in love at some point. Spent way too much time dancing around each other.

Though to be fair, they hadn't spent as much time avoiding the truth as Gray and Tobin. And Python was a hell of lot more blunt than Gray.

Maybe if Gray had made a move sooner, they could have avoided all this.

But Forsyth couldn't complain.

He liked having Tobin around. Lukas even seemed to get better for a while.

When he and Python had met Lukas, it had pretty much been love at first sight.

They met him the first day of high school, and hell, Forsyth had never seen such a beautiful man before.

More a boy than he was now, Lukas had been all soft baby face and dazzling smiles and gentle demeanor.

He was so different from Python, who had always been a little rough around the edges. So different from Forsyth himself, who people often likened to a particularly energetic and dumb golden retriever.

Python had felt the same way. Though he was far more forward than Forsyth.

Forsyth was firmly of the belief that someone _that perfect_ would never look twice at either one of them.

But look twice Lukas did. And he looked again and again.

Until one day, Python had clearly had enough.

"If you're not gonna ask him out, I will." Python had said, eyebrow raised and oozing confidence.

Forsyth had simply shook his head, about to inform Python how that was a _horrible_ idea.

But Python had already approached Lukas.

It was lunch time, and Lukas was seated in the corner of the cafeteria, mostly alone.

Clive was there, as was Fernand, but they were mostly wrapped up on their own weird thing.

Forsyth hadn't wanted to touch that with a ten foot pole. He still didn't, really.

But there had been Lukas. Picking at his food as he read a book.

Forsyth could only follow Python, numb and suddenly a little afraid of what he might lose.

"Hey, Lukas." Python leant against the table and Lukas looked up, face a delicate expression of surprise and confusion.

"Yes, Python?" He replied in his cool, smooth tone.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" Python was turning on his bad boy charm, and it almost hurt for Forsyth to see.

At that moment, Lukas had looked at him, concern on his lovely features.

"I was under the impression that you and Forsyth..." Lukas said hesitantly.

Forsyth was aware of Clive and Fernand watching and listening.

"Well, I mean, we could all date if Forsyth gets his head out of his ass for long enough." Python shrugged.

Shrugged.

Like Forsyth was the one being unreasonable.

"What!" Forsyth managed to croak out.

Lukas looked bewildered.

"My place on Friday after school?" Python had grinned, all teeth at both Lukas and Forsyth.

Forsyth held his breath, eyes wide.

Then Lukas' face changed entirely. He smiled, small and pleased, and _happy_.

And Forsyth knew that he was whipped then.

~

It had been so easy.

Lukas had blended seamlessly into the dynamic Forsyth had with Python.

The three of them balanced each other out.

Forsyth was so in love. Python and Lukas were so perfect.

They did everything together, and everything was perfect.

Python was casually affectionate, but Lukas was reserved. Forsyth thought it was a mix of shyness and just his personality.

But Python didn't seem content with it.

Although he and Lukas never fought, he did push the redhead. Over and over.

When they entered their Sophomore year, the honeymoon phase had worn off.

Lukas seemed less and less relaxed, more and more withdrawn, and Forsyth was forced to watch as everything fell apart.

~

It turned out that Python had been right to question and to push.

It all came to a head one Saturday.

The three of them were set to go to the arcade for another date.

"Let's go for dinner first." Python said, tone a little too casual.

Forsyth was immediately suspicious.

"You and Forsyth can go, I'll finish up my english assignment and meet you at the arcade after." Lukas smiled his most charming smile, and something clicked.

"You're lying." Forsyth frowned at Lukas, who looked surprised.

Forsyth saw the brief flash of fear cross Lukas' face.

"You finished your english assignment yesterday." Forsyth continued, getting a little mad.

Why would Lukas lie about this?

"Lukas." Python's voice was gentle.

The anger drained out of Forsyth when he saw the way Lukas shrunk in on himself.

"Lukas..." Forsyth took a step forward, cautious.

He saw the way Lukas braced himself. It broke his heart.

"Tell us what's been up, stud." Python encouraged softly.

Lukas looked ready to cry.

"Nothing is wrong... I'm just not hungry..." Lukas looked away.

It hit Forsyth like a ton of bricks.

"Lukas... Lukas what-"

Python cut him off.

"What have you eaten today, Lukas?" Python's voice was still gentle.

It was freaking Forsyth out more.

Lukas didn't answer for a while.

"I ate a couple pizza pockets with you two earlier." Lukas' voice was subdued.

Python and Forsyth exchanged a glance.

"You gotta be honest, Lukas. Did you... did you throw them up?" Python's voice was barely above a whisper.

He was scared.

Dread curled in Forsyth's stomach.

"I did." Lukas whispered back. Like the ghosts that haunted Python's house would judge him if he spoke too loud.

"Oh, Lukas..." Forsyth whispered.

He couldn't help the way he moved forward.

Even when Lukas moved back a step, Forsyth didn't stop.

He embraced him, holding him close and trying to fight back his own tears.

Forsyth had been so _blind_.

He put Python and Lukas on a pedestal.

But now he would help them climb down.

"Whatever you need. Whatever you need, I'll- we'll be here."


End file.
